


When The Norns Play Chess

by athousandfaces



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Breeding Kink, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Imbalance, Thorki Secret Santa 2019, Top Thor (Marvel), but Thor has a soft spot for his prize, but also a little sweet, warprize loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandfaces/pseuds/athousandfaces
Summary: When the war with Jotunheim ends, Loki is handed over to Asgard as a warprize to ensure the Jotnar’s compliance.Thor lays a claim on him, and greatly values his little prince, ordering him into his chambers whenever he wants.Loki doesn’t really complain.(This is porn.)
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 488
Collections: Kats Marvel Collections, Thorki Secret Santa 2019





	When The Norns Play Chess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deraniel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deraniel/gifts).



> This is my official contribution for the thorki secret santa 2019 for the wonderful Deraniel_

After years of war with Jotunheim, Asgard finally broke through their forces and occupied the icy capital.

As a sign of surrender and to secure their subordination, Laufey gave his youngest son to Asgard, a delicate Jotun runt called Loki, body adorned with paint and golden jewelry in addition to the typical birth lines.

Because the final victory had been brought by Thor and his units, the Allfather decided that the thunder god could do with Loki however it pleased him, as long as the runt stayed alive and wasn‘t decaying in prison. 

So Thor, having long laid an eye on the little Jotun because of his beauty and admiring the upright, proud way in that he held himself despite his situation, claimed him as his warprize and bedmate, at first only to satisfy his bodily needs and to pass the time, but quickly falling for Loki‘s silvertongue and devious mind.

Loki was educated and as intelligent as he was beautiful, and while his cutting words and spiteful nature held most people on distance, Thor was completely enchanted with him and his company, be it the fight when Thor desired to bed the other prince - although the fighting slowly subsided the longer Loki stayed on Asgard - or listening to his opinions on diverse topics varying from politics and cultural differences over star alignments and sorcery to the newest gossip he‘d heard.

What Thor didn’t know was that Loki had actually suggested being the warprize himself because on Jotunheim, he was treated like nothing more than a pretty piece of sentient furniture, belonging to the palace and yet useless beyond its walls. On Asgard, his chances were higher to gain power and esteem, and the way Thor watched and treated him proved that Loki had been right.

Months passed, and Thor still looked forward to coming back to his chambers from lengthy council meetings, finding the Jotun prince already arranged on his bed, nearly transparent cloth slung around his hips his only garment, gold chains wound around his horns and neck. Most days, Loki comfortably laid on his stomach, unhurriedly reading this book or that while he waited, his perky ass the first thing that greeted Thor when he strutted into the room.

Today was no exception, and the Asgardian crown prince was incredibly grateful for the sight in front of him when he’d finally managed to leave the council room, full of frustration and pent up energy because of the old men‘s useless babbling going on for hours even though the decision could’ve been made days ago. He strode through his chamber doors and found Loki looking over his shoulder, alluring red eyes twinkling at him, a finger between the book‘s pages.

Without a word, Thor began to shed his armor, and Loki raised an eyebrow.

“That bad? One could think you have to deal with senile old men rather than your own council.”

Thor merely grunted because honestly, sometimes he couldn’t tell the difference.

Having shed his clothes and leaving them in a pile on the floor, he climbed onto the bed, carefully pried the book from Loki’s hand, put a bookmark inside, and laid it down on the nightstand. Then, he turned towards the Jotun and flipped him over so that he was reclining on his back.

Slowly, Thor let his gaze wander over his blue skin, appreciating its beauty and delicacy, hands soon following the track of his eyes, the rough calluses from centuries of swinging weapons making Loki shiver.

“Jotunheim truly lost its jewel that day,” Thor murmured, leaning down to kiss along a birth line running over Loki’s ribcage.

The Jotun sighed, a deep rumble emitting from under Thor’s lips, almost like a purr.

In the next moment, he inhaled sharply when Thor latched his lips onto a dark blue nipple, flicking it with his tongue until it was hard and puckered. It was marvelous how responsive Loki was to caresses there, or, as Thor had discovered, how surprisingly sensitive his horns were.

Leaning back slightly to better see Loki’s reactions, Thor reached out one hand to stroke along one gold-adorned horn while the fingers of his other hand pinched and rolled Loki’s other nipple.

A shuddering breath left the Jotun’s lips, eyelashes fluttering, but his ruby eyes stayed trained on Thor’s face, holding his gaze - at least until Thor gave the nipple a particularly hard pinch while simultaneously lightly scratching his nails along his horn, and Loki’s eyelids fell closed, teeth biting his bottom lip to abort the mewl that had started to form there.

Thor grinned. He loved the sounds the Jotun prince made, that he was proud enough to try and stop himself from moaning like a whore, but ending up unable to hold back every single time that Thor searched out his sweet spots and fucked him hard and good.

Feeling hot and impatient, Thor removed Loki’s gauze loin cloth and carelessly threw it somewhere next to them. Then, he hooked his hands under the prince’s knees and pulled him closer like a doll, legs spread open and his hidden sex beared to the air, eliciting a little yelp from him.

“You are impatient today,” Loki commented breathlessly, instinctively trying to close his legs, but Thor held them open.

“All these endless hours of sitting around,” he replied, watching Loki’s chest heave from being manhandled, and maybe from anticipation, too. “I want you, now.”

With that, Thor leaned forward and licked a languid stripe across Loki’s quim before plunging his tongue inside, ignoring the squirming Jotun and still pushing his legs apart, coating his insides with saliva and making him slick enough to swallow Thor’s thick length.

He wasn’t patient enough to go slow with him. The mild spring they currently had was calling to Thor’s fertility powers, spiking his arousal and increasing his need enormously.

Bringing one hand up to grab Loki’s cock and stroke it to full hardness, Thor relished in the way Loki started grinding down, apparently not as sore as Thor had thought he would be after yesterday, and as always not disciplined enough to hide his own need. In the end, the Jotun prince was just a horny little creature, Thor’s bed the right place for him, waiting to be filled by Thor’s cock as often as the Asgardian wanted to. 

The thought of Loki being filled with something else crossed Thor’s mind, or rather, insistently nudged against his consciousness, never having left him alone in the first place since he’d thought about Loki, belly round and heavy with his child, a few weeks ago.

Wiping his beard, Thor came up again, and watched his handiwork. Loki’s slit was glistening from saliva and maybe his own juices already, erection a lovely lilac where Thor’s fist had enclosed it, the sensitive skin of his inner thighs purple-ish from where Thor had purposely rubbed his beard against it, wanting to remind Loki who was about to fuck him into the mattress.

The other prince was shifting his hips, desperately trying to get more friction that Thor denied him so cruelly, hands curled into the bedsheets and bottom lip swollen and dark from biting it so hard.

“Turn around,” Thor commanded, and with an angry fire in his eyes - but complying nonetheless -, Loki rolled to the side and onto his stomach. What a beautiful ass he had.

Thor yanked the Jotun’s hips up and backwards, before grabbing down and aligning his length with Loki’s sweet, wet quim.

He leaned forward. “Good, that’s-“ 

With a groan, he pushed in all the way in one go, only giving the young Jotun under him a few seconds before he started to move.

This time, Loki was unable to stop his whines as Thor fucked him with hard thrusts, pressing one hand down in the center of Loki’s back, holding him down, and resting a large amount of his weight on top of the other prince.

“Yes, take it,” Thor panted, mesmerized by the sounds the Jotun made, and let out all of his pent up energy. “Take it all, feel my cock splitting you open and making you mine.”

The hand that was not holding Loki down was digging into his hip, possessive and demanding. He would leave marks, and Thor marveled in that thought, loving to make his claim obvious.

The truth was, Thor’s mind was reminding him constantly that Loki was of royal blood, too, and that having him bear children for Thor would only solidify the victory over Jotunheim, cementing their forced peace through flesh and blood. And it’d make it indisputable that the prince was his, only his, and for nobody else to touch.

Loki was breathing hard, moaning and mewling as every thrust jostled and rocked him forwards, sounds muffled by the bedding.

Thor shifted his hips and angled his cock in a way that had it drag across Loki‘s sweet spot with every movement, and promptly was rewarded with a wailing moan, high and nearly mad with pleasure.

“You’d make such a lovely mother for my children,” Thor mused, hand sliding from Loki’s back into his soft, raven-black locks.

A long, wanton whimper escaped the Jotun at hearing this, and Thor’s hips snapped forward on their own accord, nearly knocking the other prince over, making him cry out. 

“You’d actually like that, wouldn’t you?” Thor realized, breath catching in his throat before rushing out in harsh pants.

He leaned forward, biting marks into the crook of Loki’s neck, and demanded: “Answer me!”

“Yes,” the Jotun keened, burying his face in his arms. “Yes, please!”

Thor groaned, sneaked his hand around Loki’s upper body, and started to rub his nipple.

“You’d be so beautiful, growing all round and heavy with my child.” 

He sucked a bruise into the skin right under Loki’s jaw, and the latter couldn’t help but push his hips back, forcing Thor in deeper.

He laughed lowly. “Can’t get close enough, can you? Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you. I know what you need, little Jotun prince.”

Plunging into the quivering heat again and again, Loki unable to do anything but moan and take it, Thor continued talking, although more subconscious now that he felt heat coiling in his stomach, the image of himself with a pregnant Loki at his side having catapulted him towards the edge.

“I’m going to fuck you until you’ve forgotten everything but my name and the feeling of my cock inside you. And when you’re dripping with my seed, I’ll lie you down and make sure you’re comfortable, giving you a little rest until we start again. And again. Until my spend has rooted inside you and you‘ll be pregnant with my babe.“

“ _Yes!_ ” Loki cried out, body sizing up before trembling through a violent orgasm.

The spasms around his cock were enough for Thor to come, too, and pistoning his hips forward with a few last hard and fast thrusts, he spilled deep inside the Jotun prince.

“Loki,” he groaned, gently rocking back and forth to milk his dick of every drop while resting his forehead between Loki’s shoulder blades.

Outside, lightning was rolling through the sky, accompanied by violent roars of thunder, the storm voicing Thor’s release with all its might.

After giving himself a few moments, Thor straightened again from where he had slumped over Loki, and looked down at the pliant, unmoving body in front of him, his labored breathing the only indicator that he was even alive.

Thor chuckled. “Wake up, princess.”

His only answer was a grunt, and from experience Thor knew that the best thing he could do now was letting him have his peace, so Thor pulled out carefully, and sadly watched as his cum partially oozed out.

No, that wouldn’t do.

“Come here,” Thor murmured, gently turning the Jotun Prince over, who blinked at him blearily, still trying to come by again.

Lifting the man’s hips, Thor picked a fluffy cushion and squished it under Loki’s butt. That way, Thor’s seed would stay inside, and this thought satisfied him.

Lying down next to him, he enjoyed the comfortable silence, bodies glistening with cum and sweat, room smelling of sex and mint, the perfume Loki preferred to wear.

“You really want me to bear your child?” the raven-haired prince asked after a while, staring at the ceiling and drawing patterns around his belly button with his finger.

“Why not?” Thor asked, having thought about this and actually knowing what to reply. “You’re a prince like me. The fact that you’re here to ensure Jotunheim’s compliance doesn’t devalue the blood in your veins. We’re both royalty, even though you’re mine.”

Head rolling to the side, Loki’s ruby eyes studied him, thoughtful and serious.

When he didn’t say anything further, Thor leaned forward and kissed him, slow and languid.

Hands tangling into Loki’s shiny hair, he couldn’t stop thinking about knocking him up, finally planting his seed and letting it evolve into a baby, and after what seemed to be only the blink of an eye, Thor’s cock was already hardening again.

He pressed closer, rubbing himself against Loki’s long leg, and plucked the sound he made at feeling Thor’s renewed erection directly from his tongue.

“I told you,“ Thor said when he interrupted the kiss to crawl back between Loki‘s legs, “that I’m going to fuck you until I’ve knocked you up. You’ll carry my child for me, and the ones after that.”

The Jotun’s pupils were dilated and his lips parted, listening to Thor’s every word. His cock was twitching in interest, too, his desire undeniable.

Thor bent down and bit into the soft flesh of Loki’s belly, making him wince, before he soothed the mark with his tongue and placed a feathery kiss on top.

“This is all for me, and you’re so perfect for it. You’ll be the most stunning mother in all the nine realms.”

This time, Thor took him like that, settled between his legs with Loki reclining on his back, hips still lifted up on the cushion. It made it much easier to hit the right spot inside Loki, and Thor got high on the needy moans the Jotun prince let out. 

He littered his body with love bites and traced his birth lines with his tongue, sucked on his nipples and gently bit down on them, soaking up all the sounds the Jotun prince made and listening to the chant of _yes, yes, Thor, please, ah, please more, give me more._

Thor’s movements were slower and deeper this time. He pulled Loki’s legs around his waist and ground his hips forward, making them feel every drag of his length, and when Thor came, Loki’s face looked blissful and content, even though his cock was still hard and leaking.

Years ago, Thor had heard that the chance to become pregnant could be increased when the partner was relaxed and open through their own orgasms, so this was how the night proceeded.

Thor made Loki come multiple times until he was sobbing from the overstimulation, all the while fucking him senseless and filling him up with his semen until his belly visibly bulged.

Thor was whispering sweet words into Loki’s ear, absolutely enchanted by the images flashing through his mind, and Loki, head thrown back and brain mushy with pleasure and exhaustion, couldn’t wait to have the thunder god’s child grow inside him, strong and powerful.

It was his safety net, his chance to climb up the ranks, but he couldn’t deny that this was not the main reason for him to look towards his pregnancy with excitement. 

The thought of carrying Thor’s child simply made him happy; Thor pampering him, caring for him, holding him in his arms while rocking into him from behind when Loki’d become too round to fuck him face down… his Jotun instincts urged him to get knocked up by the strongest and most compatible mate around him, and Thor it was.

So, when Thor woke him two days later by planting kisses all over Loki’s stomach and beaming up at him, hand resting possessively below Loki’s belly button, warm body pressed against his back, Loki didn’t care if he was a prince, warprize, or consort.

He simply beamed back.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Deraniel,
> 
> as I told you, the fic I started based on your prompts will be a little longer and will take me more time.  
> Because I don’t want you to get no finished gift, though, I wrote you a little horny oneshot :3 hope you like it!
> 
> Love,  
> justanotherhumanbeing (twitter)


End file.
